GN-0000RE+GNR-010 00 Raiser GN Condenser Type
GN-0000RE+GNR-010 00 Raiser Condenser Type (aka 00 Raiser, 00), is the repaired version the of GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser in Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie: A Wakening of the Trailblazer. The unit is piloted by Setsuna F. Seiei. Technology & Combat Characteristics A repaired version of the 00 Raiser, the 00 Raiser Condenser Type retains the same features as the regular 00 Raiser, but lacking the two compatible GN Drives required for the Twin Drive system, instead being equipped with two high capacity large GN Condensers. The 00 Raiser Condenser type is derived from the GN-0000GNHW/7SG 00 Gundam Seven Sword/G and its full capabilities are likely very limited, especially with respect to the Raiser System and Trans-Am. System Features ;*Trans-Am System History After the restoration of the 00 Gundam after the battle against the Innovades, Celestial Being conducts a series of tests to see if 00 can utilize Trans-Am now that it lacks the Twin Drive System as its power source by testing several GN Drive/GN Particle Tanks combinations. During these tests, they also tested the viability of the new GN Sword II Blaster as a weapon developed specifically for a True Innovator. They find that the refitted 00 is unable to use Trans-Am with the single Drive plus single particle tank configuration, but is able to use it for a total of 0.03 seconds with the double Particle Tank configuration. Despite the new limitations in its abilities, 00 had no problem dispatching the unexpected enemies encountered during some of the tests. The 00 Gundam Seven Sword/G would be further tested, but the Seven Swords armament would later be replaced once again with a repaired (and now unmanned) GNR-010 0 Raiser. When the ELS made their appearance in 2314, Setsuna sortied in the 00 Raiser Condenser Type. Because the current setup is only a temporary emergency upgrade, it is equipped with two Large GN Condensers instead of GN Drives. Setsuna uses the repaired 00 Raiser in order to fight the second wave of the ELS. However, he was not able to participate in combat due to some sort of strange disturbance that Innovators feel when coming into close contact with the ELS. As a result, he was not able to contribute to the battle. In his second fight with them in the 00 Raiser, Setsuna attempted to communicate with the ELS by using Trans-Am and the Raiser System in tandem, generating a Trans-Am Burst-like effect.Mobile Suit Gundam 00: A wakening of the Trailblazer However, his efforts would prove to be fruitless as the field of quantum communication generated by the 00 Raiser was not strong enough to work with this alien species. As a result, the 00 Raiser became vulnerable and was hit by the ELS, which led to the 00 Raiser beginning to be assimilated by the ELS with Setsuna inside in a coma-like state. However, Tieria saved Setsuna by revealing the repaired and refitted Seravee Gundam II from the backpack of his Raphael Gundam. Tieria used his quantum brainwaves to control Seravee and have it forcefully remove 00 Raiser's cockpit from the frame and hand it over to Zabanya and Lockon Stratos, who then escapes by using Trans-Am while Tieria tries to hold off the ELS.However, Tieria would eventually be overwhelmed, and both the Raphael and the 00 Raiser were then assimilated by the ELS. Pics Gallery vlcsnap-2010-08-12-13h52m56s99.jpg|00 Raiser Condenser Type in 00 Movie trailer vlcsnap-2010-08-12-13h54m05s163.jpg|00 Raiser Condenser Type Using Trans Am+ Raiser System in a manner similar to Trans Am Burst 4977285150_51386e6129.jpg|HG 1/144 00 Raiser Condenser Type 4976746470_2a784a5ce2.jpg|Robot Damashii MS 00 Gundam Condenser Type 00 Raiser's End.jpg|00 Raiser's end by the ELS 00raiserdestruction.png|Setsuna in 00 Raiser while under attack by ELS References External Links Category:Anno Domini mobile suits